Objectives: 1. Outreach family therapy to families with alcohol related problems in Jamaica Plain. 2. Consult with and coordinate treatment with existing agencies involved with clients in Jamaica Plain. 3. Provide training for professionals and paraprofessionals confronted with alcohol related problems in community. Goals: 1. Provide treatment in the form of family therapy to clients. 2. Provide education to the family regarding alcoholism and education of community agencies in detection, referral, and follow-up of alcohol related problems. 3. Facilitate prevention of alcohol abuse and related problems in the family which will benefit community as a whole. 4. Evaluate effectiveness of this treatment approach, which, if shown effective, can be utlized in other communities.